


It's Me, Love

by dandelionfairies



Series: 28 Days of Love (2018) [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Alexa has a secret admirer





	It's Me, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Roses

Alexa walks to the room she’d been led to.  After making sure the sign says that it’s the women’s locker room, she moves to open the door.  She frowns at the sight of the single yellow rose that’s taped to the door.  She pulls it loose along with the card.

 

_ Alexa - Glad you don’t know my writing, because that would ruin everything. _

 

Alexa has to smile as she walks into the room.  She’s thankful to see that Nia is already in the room.  “Someone left me a rose,” she says.

 

Nia looks over.  “Who?” she asks.

 

“Doesn’t say.  Secret admirer I guess.  They said they’re glad I don’t know their writing.  He doesn’t want it to be ruined.”  Alexa shrugs as she smells the flower.

 

“I didn’t even hear anyone out there.”  Nia takes the card and looks at the message.  “I was hoping I would recognize the writing.”

 

“You don’t?”  Alexa frowns a little.  “I wonder who it is.”

 

“Hopefully you’ll find out soon.”

 

As Alexa and Nia walk into catering a few minutes later, she can’t help but look around to see if anyone catches her eye.  Of course, she doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary.  She hadn’t realized she stopped walking until an annoyed voice sounds from behind her.

 

“Move, will ya?”

 

She frowns as she looks back to find Pete standing there.  “Sorry,” she mutters before walking quickly over to where Nia is now sitting.

 

“Don’t show him you’re scared of him,” Tyler says with a smile.

 

“I’m not scared of him.”  Alexa rolls her eyes.  She’s not scared of him.  Is she?  She frowns as she looks over to where Pete is now making his way over toward her table.  Of course he is, because that where Trent and Tyler are.  Why’d Nia sit here anyways?

 

Pete takes the last empty seat beside Alexa.  He sips at his water, noticing how Alexa is avoiding looking at him.  Is he that scary?

 

“What ya do ta ya hand?” Trent asks.

 

“Huh?”  Pete frowns as he looks at his left hand to notice the dry blood.  “I dunno.”  He shrugs as he grabs one of Tyler’s napkins.

 

“Ya okay?”

 

“Fuck off, I’m fine.”  Pete wipes away the blood and looks at the small cut.  That’s when he notices Alexa looking over at him.  “Ya see somethin’ ya like?”  He smirks at her.

 

“Hardly,” Alexa answers.  She stands up.  “I think I’ll head back to the locker room.”

 

Pete sighs as he watches her walk away.  He hadn’t meant to actually ask the question; especially today.  

 

“Ya fucker,” Trent says.  “That’s not the way ta woo her.”

 

Nia looks at Pete quickly.  “Woo her?  You left the rose?”

 

Pete scowls.  “Fuck off, Seven.”

 

“Secret’s safe with me,” Nia says.

 

* * *

  
  
Alexa smiles when she sees another rose taped to the locker room door the following week.  This week, however, it’s an orange rose.

 

_ Alexa - Have you ever wondered if there’s someone who think about you when they go to sleep?  Or smiles at the mere mention of your name?  What if there’s a person that thinks the world of you & you’ve never even noticed them? _

 

Alexa walks into the locker room as she rereads the card.  Does this mean that she’s never noticed this person before?

 

“Another one?” Nia asks.

 

“Yes.”  Alexa hands her the card.  “What do you make of this?”  She watches her best friend read over the card.

 

“Sounds like you haven’t given him a chance.  Maybe he’s tried talking to you.”

 

“Maybe.”  She frowns.  “Why won’t he just tell me?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Alexa sits down at a table when they reach catering, not too surprised when she finds herself at a table with Trent and Tyler once again.  It seems that Nia and Trent have a little something going on, but Alexa doesn’t want to bring it up just yet.

 

“Nice rose,” Pete says as he plops down in the last seat beside Alexa.

 

Alexa looks at him.  “You know what a rose is?”

 

He frowns at the question.

 

“That came out wrong.”  She sighs.  “I just meant because it’s not a red rose.  I find that most men can’t tell a rose unless it’s red.”

 

“Not most men.”  He shrugs.  “Who’s it from?”

 

“Don’t know.”  She smiles as she looks down at the orange rose again.  “Second one I’ve gotten.  Last week was yellow.”

 

“Hmm… Bloke can’t just tell ya?”

 

“Don’t call him that.  You know nothing about him.”

 

“Do ya?”

 

“That’s not the point.”

 

Pete smirks.  “So he just sends ya roses?”

 

“And notes.”  She isn’t sure why, but she actually slides the card over for Pete to see.

 

“Have ya?”

 

“Have I what?”

 

He chuckles.  “Wondered if someone thinks about ya when they go ta sleep?”  He looks at her, waiting for her response.

 

“Maybe.”  She shrugs.  “I guess I have.  Never really thought about it before now.”

 

Pete nods.  “Maybe ya should leave a note fa ‘im.”

 

“And leave it where?”

 

“Where does he leave ya gifts?”

 

“Locker room door.”

 

“There ya go.”

 

Alexa frowns a little.  It’s not something she thought about doing, but it does make sense.  It’s obvious that whoever is behind it is here.  So he’s bond to go by and notice, right?  What would she say?  Okay, maybe she’ll wait until next week.  But what if he happens to have that night off?

 

* * *

  
  
Alexa isn’t surprised when there’s another rose left on the door the following week.  She smiles as she pulls the pink rose off the door.  

 

_ Alexa - You are the person I’ll never stop looking for in a crowded place. _

 

She is about to push the door open when she feels someone approach.  Looking over, she finds Pete standing there.

 

“He sent ya anotha one?” Pete asks.

 

“Yes,” Alexa answers. 

 

“What’d he say this time?”  He takes the card when she hands it over.  “Hmm…”

 

“What?”

 

“He must really like ya.  Ya can’t be easy ta find in a crowd.”

 

Alexa glares at him.  “Funny.”  She pulls a folded paper out of her bag.  “Go away, Dunne.”

 

“I think ya want me he’e.”  He smirks as he watches her rolls her eyes before turning away from him and taping the folded paper she has to the door.

 

“You’re a pain in my ass.”  She walks into the room, leaving Pete chuckling behind her.

 

“Hey,” Nia says.  “What was that about?”

 

“Pete Dunne is a jerk.”

 

Pete waits for a few moments before he grabs the paper and walks away.  He finds a secluded area before opening the paper to read what Alexa wrote.

 

_ I don’t know who you are, though I’ve been trying to figure it out.  Thank you for the flowers.  To answer your question, I suppose I have wondered if someone thinks about me when they go to sleep.  I feel bad though with the ending of that one.  Does that mean that you’ve tried and I have seen you?  I hope that’s not the case.  I would like to think it isn’t intentional if it is.  Can we meet?  I would like to know who you are and thank you properly for the roses. - Alexa _

 

Pete grins as he pockets the letter and makes his way to catering.  He sits down in the last seat beside Alexa.  “Are ya done glarin’ at me?”

 

Alexa looks at him.  “Are you done calling me short?”

 

“I never actually called you short.”  He shrugs.  “But now that you mention it…”

 

“You are a jerk.  I hope you are aware of that.”  She watches him carefully.  “I took your suggestion.  I wrote him.”

 

“I saw.  I was still by the door when ya put it up.  Has he come by?”

 

“Must have.  It’s gone.”  She chews on her lip.  “I asked him if we could meet.”

 

“Nothin’ wrong with that.  Ya want ta meet ‘im?”

 

“I think so.”  Why is she talking to Pete about this?  “Shouldn’t I meet him?”

 

Pete nods.  “I think ya need ta do what ya hea’t says.”

 

She watches him carefully.  Is this really Pete Dunne saying this?  “What would you do?”

 

“No woman would leave anythin’ fo’ me.”

 

“Then hypothetically.”

 

Pete smirks.  “I’d wanna meet the woman.”

 

* * *

  
  
Alexa beams when she finds a red rose on the door the next week.  She pulls the card down to read.

 

_ Alexa - You know who I am.  I promise we’ll meet soon.  Maybe you'll figure it out before we do.   _

 

_ I knew my feelings for you were real when I spent more time thinking about you than worrying about myself.  _

 

She frowns a little.   _ Of course I know you! We work together. _

 

She walks into catering a few minutes later surprised to see Pete already sitting with the group.  She walks over and sits down beside him.  “He said we'd meet soon,” she says softly.

 

Pete looks over.  “Ya don't sound convinced.”

 

Alexa shrugs.  “What if it's some big joke?”

 

Pete raises an eyebrow.  “It'd be a sick joke.”  He watches Alexa carefully.  “I think ya need to mention ya worried.”

 

“Why?  So he can laugh at me.”

 

“If he's gonna laugh over that then he's not worth it.  He doesn't deserve ya.”

 

Alexa is sure she's blushing right now.  “I'm nothing special.”

 

“Someone thinks ya are.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alexa frowns when she doesn't see anything on the door of the locker room.  Maybe it was too good to be true.  She sighs as she walks into the room, smiling sadly at Nia. 

 

“On the bench,” Nia says.  

 

Alexa frowns and looks over to where Nia is pointing.  “What is that?”

 

“I don't know.  It was dropped off a few minutes ago.”

 

Alexa sits down and takes the bag.  She pulls the card out, smiling at the familiar handwriting. 

 

_ As promised, I think it's time to meet.  Wait for me in the hotel lobby next week before going go the arena.  I'll be the one carrying a rose. _

 

“I'm meeting him next week.”  She giggles as she looks at Nia again.  “I'm actually gonna meet him.”

 

Nia beams at her.  “That's exciting.  I can't wait to find out who's behind this.  What are you gonna tell Pete?”

 

Alexa wrinkles her nose.  “What?”

 

“You and Pete have been pretty cozy the last few weeks.”

 

“Cozy?  You're insane.  I have not been cozy with Pete Dunne.  He drives me insane.”  While that's true, she has to wonder what he'll say when she tells him.  She'll find out soon enough.

 

“Lex, it's okay if you like Pete.”

 

Alexa frowns.  She doesn't want to like Pete.  She wants to like her mystery man.  She wrinkles her nose.  Too bad she's been reading the cards with Pete's accent.  It's not helping her case at all.

 

She pulls the small stuffed bear out of the bag and smiles widely.  “It's so cute.”

 

Alexa sits down beside Pete.  “Hi,” she says.

 

Pete looks at her and smirks.  “Hi.  What'd ya get this week?”

 

“A teddy bear.”  Alexa blushes.  “I know you probably find it silly, but it's sweet.  He wants to meet.”

 

“Yeah?  Ya gonna meet ‘im?”

 

“Yes.  Next week.”  She watches him.  “You don't think I should meet him, do you?”

 

Pete smirks.  “Do ya wanna meet ‘im?”  He waits until she nods to continue.  “Then ya should meet ‘im.”  He winks at her.  “Doesn't matta’ what I think.  I should head down and get ready fo' my match.”

 

Alexa watches him walk out of catering.  She won't admit it, but she really wants it to be Pete.  But what would someone like Pete want someone like her?

 

* * *

 

 

Alexa takes a deep breath as she walks off the elevator.  She looks around to see if she's anyone with a rose.  No one catches her eye, but she knows he'll be here.  He has to be.  She sets her bags to the side as she looks around again.  When the elevator doors open, Alexa sees Pete step off with Trent and Tyler.  She gasps when she sees the purple rose he has.

 

Is it really him?  Is her secret admirer really Pete?  It can't be.

 

Alexa watches as Tyler and Trent walk out of the hotel, leaving Pete alone.  He looks around, spotting her almost immediately, a smile forming.  It's really him.  Alexa walks over to him.

 

“You?  It's you?”

 

“I found ya even in the crowd,” he says softly.  He licks his lips as he holds the rose out.  “The pink rose was supposed to be last.  I couldn't find the pu’ple one that week though.”

 

Her stomach flutters at that.  “Pete…”  She throws her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss.  “I wanted it to be you.”  She kisses him again.  “I hoped it was you.”

 

“It’s me, love,” Pete says softly.  He cups her face and kisses her softly.


End file.
